


A Day at the Zoo

by WeirdGirl2001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdGirl2001/pseuds/WeirdGirl2001
Summary: Harry convinces Draco to come with him, Ron, and Hermione to the zoo. Draco is surprised by how much he enjoys it.





	A Day at the Zoo

“Come on it’ll be fun” Harry shouted from the top of the stairs where he was hopping on one leg attempting to put on a pair of skinny jeans.  
Draco Malfoy was sat in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place in his PJs nursing a cup of tea.

“I don’t see why we can’t just go to a magical preserve, if I’m honest I don’t see why we have to go out at all.” He shouted back without looking up from the Daily Prophet.

Harry then appeared around the door. He pushed the newspaper down so Draco was forced to look at him. Harry gave him his best puppy dog eyes, the ones he knew Draco found hard to resist, the ones he only used when he really wanted something.

“No. No. I don’t want to go Harry. Please stop with the puppy dog eyes you know what they do to me.” Draco got up heading to the sink, if he was doing the breakfast dishes, the muggle way he might add, he can’t be looking at his boyfriend’s adorable eyes, and if he’s not looking at his eyes he can’t give in.

“Please can we go please, I’ll go with you to Paris to get a new season wardrobe next weekend, and I’ll take you for a proper spa day before Christmas?” Harry pleaded. In fact, the words had been phrased more as a question than a statement.

Draco took a moment to consider the offer before adding, “Throw in a trip to that nice bar off Diagon Alley and I’ll go.”

“Done.”

“Merlin. I was certain that would have been a deal breaker, you hate shopping and you hate bars, essentially wizarding ones. You really want to go don’t you?”

“Well, yeah, last time I went to the zoo I was 11. It wasn’t the best day I’ve ever had. Well, I mean I did get to see Dudley fall into a snake enclosure but that lead to a week in the cupboard. So, yeah not the best day.”

Draco felt anger flare in him again, being reminded of how bad Harry’s childhood had been and what those awful muggle relatives of his had done to him always made him angry. Draco really didn’t want to go to the zoo but, replacing Harry’s bad memories with good ones seemed to him to be worth being drag around a substandard attraction meant to entertain idiotic muggle children for a few hours, and with Granger and Weasley no less.

“Okay let me go and get dressed in my muggle clothes, tell the Weasel and Granger that we will be there in 30 minutes.”

“Thank you, Draco, Honey-pie, love of my life.” Harry looked like a child on Christmas morning. “Oh, and Draco?” Harry shouted after Draco as he made his way toward the stairs.

“Yes love?” 

“As suit, as much as I love seeing you in one, is not really appropriate for walking around a zoo.”

Draco stopped in his tracks. Suits were to one piece of muggle attire that he approved of. If he couldn’t wear that what could he wear. Draco stomped back to the kitchen, where harry was sat at the table looking rather pleased with himself. 

“Then what do you suggest I wear?”

“I was thinking maybe the black skinny jeans and that Slytherin green t-shirt, the skin-tight one. If you wear that, well, I may just have to thank you again for coming with me later.”

Draco was left speechless in the doorway. Harry just sat at the table looking rather smug, Draco took a moment to appreciate how lucky he was before rushing off to get changed into exactly that. Perhaps he could approve of some other muggle attire after all.

Draco had to begrudgingly admit, as the quartet left the zoo that evening, that the excursion had been no where near as bad as he had thought it would have been. In fact, he may even have to go as far as saying he had enjoyed the day. 

The day had started in the reptile house where Harry had spent time discreetly talking to the snakes, to keep them company he said. Draco was positive he would always be astounded by how much compassion harry seemed to have for animals, even the ones like snakes that most people hated. He had also filled Ron and Hermione the story of when he had made Dudley fall in one of the snake enclosures. They had all laughed at that, glad that Harry had managed to find some small moments of glee in an otherwise pretty hellish childhood.

For the rest of the day Harry and Hermione had dragged Draco and Ron from enclosure to enclosure showing them the best of what the muggle zoo had to offer. By lunch time both wizards found themselves thinking that maybe the muggle world wasn’t as boring as it first appeared. After lunch Ron and Draco had predictably had an argument about where to go next so the couples decided to split up for the afternoon and meet back at the entrance before they went home. 

Since Harry and Draco had started dating, just over two years ago, both Draco and Ron had been warned not to seriously antagonise the other. The rules they had in place said no making fun of each other’s family, no mention of status or roles in the war, and above all else no putting Harry between their dislike for each other. To be fair they had gotten better over the years, but the dislike continued, though it now manifested itself in petty squabbles over this kind of thing.

Although Harry loved Ron and Hermione as family, he was sort of gad he got the chance to explore the remaining parts of the zoo with Draco on his own. The couple spent the afternoon looking at the exotic animals and making stupid jokes back and forth. By the time they met up with the others they were both exhausted from walking for so long and laughing like Fred and George after a particularly good prank had gone well. 

The two couples said their goodbyes and apparated home. Harry landed on top of Draco in their living room. They kissed, they were in a good position for it after all. 

“I believe you promised me a proper thank you?” Draco said, his eyebrow raised.

Harry smiled, got up and raced up stairs, shedding clothes as he went. Draco smiled and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. This is only my second fanfic so please if you think there's something i need to improve on tell me. Thanks again. Erin:)


End file.
